Meet Black America
by JazzQueen
Summary: America brings his stressed filled wife with him to a meeting.And so we meet the little lady called Black America oc .


I do not own the characters of hetalia-axis powers but own the oc character of Black America/Addy. I am also not getting paid for this.

"I do not know why you convinced me to come today" a dark skinned, raven haired woman complained as the man she called her husband dragged her into the building.

"Don't be that way Addy, it's been a while since you've actually come to a meeting besides everyone loves you there" Alfred grinned as he held his wife by the hand.

"Oh, yeah, we have enough issues at home as it is with the economy being slow as it is, natural disasters that have done damage to many states, the 2012 election coming up, the wars in the Middle East, and do I need to remind you about the housing market" she didn't mean to sound shrewish but with all this stuff on the table it was beginning to get to her.

The young nation then twirled his wife into his arms and kissed her. Addy just looked at him with a surpised expression and all her feelings of stress went away.

"Yeah, things are rough but you can't just let it get to you. Besides isn't this the woman who worked her butt off for decades trying to achieve equality and never letting anyone including me get in the way of that goal "Alfred grinned down at her with the warmest smile possible.

"You are an idiot but you are my idiot "she said as she kissed him back.

And so both personifications of America walked into the door leading to the meeting room.

"So, to solve our current slump in the global economy we must-"Germany was then interrupted by a loud slam of the door.

"The hero and heroine have come to the building" America announced out loud to the meeting room much to the annoyance of everyone including Addy.

"Alfred, do you really have to do that?" Black America questioning her husband's outrageous entrance.

"Addy remember I talked to you about that stress" her husband answered back to his irked wife.

"Now I know where all my stress comes from part of it is from homeschooling fifty kids, looking over this country's issues, and a half of it is from your antics" Addy grunted as she argued with Alfred.

The other nations stared on at the two personifications arguing. They had rarely seen Addy at their meetings but when they did she usually took the position of England criticizing her spouse's behavior or ideas. Black America actually had a lot of history with many of the other nations including Ghana, Liberia, England, Spain, Mexico, and France.

"Mon, Cherie it is a pleasure you have graced us with your presence and how are our children Louisiana and Misssissipi doing?" France waved at Addy as he winked at her.

"They are feeling a little ill but they are getting better." Addy waved back at France as she broke off her argument with Alfred.

America glared at France. Even though he had adopted Louisiana and Mississipi as his own children; he still got peeved at the way he tried to hit on Addy.

The two personifications then sat down as Germany resumed the meeting.

"So let's get down to business our global economy is very poor and so does anybody have suggestions" Ludwig asked to the sitting nations.

America then waved his hand like an anxious child" I know what we should do".

Alfred got up to the front and wrote on the whiteboard.

"We make the economy work again by going back to the gold standard; India and China is buying up gold so why shouldn't we" he grinned like a student getting a hard answer right.

"America, are you sure that you are not suggesting this to get out of your debt to me" China responded to America's idea.

China was getting pretty stingy with America because of the debt owed to him. He was also mad at America for some accusations he pressed against him about his country hacking and spying on his country. Although he was good natured, China's relationship with America was getting more and more fragile.

"No, he's suggesting just maybe he is figuring out a way to invest in the future if the dollar is inflated. Besides I think its time our country should stop buying your cheap crud!" she yelled at China.

China then held immediately stayed quiet even though Addy wasn't a warrior like Hungary she still had a strong arm combined with a hair trigged temper.

"Wow, Yankee your wife seems louder than usual today" England whispered into his ear.

"Ah, she's been under a lot of stress these few months but don't worry when she's like this it means she needs some good lovemaking" Alfred said with a lecherous grin.

"You bloody wanker what you do in your private life with her is your own business" he winced at the younger country's detail into his love life.

After Addy calmed down she picked up her husband talking with England.

Alfred looked around to see his wife" Oh, Addy didn't see you-"

"You think I need some love making well big boy tonight you will get your wish" she winked at him with a hint of lust in her eye.

Alfred then looked at Addy and smiled wide. He was grateful to have her as a wife.


End file.
